


Protected

by Dirk_From_Statefarm



Series: Zamboes [1]
Category: Original Works
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 17:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirk_From_Statefarm/pseuds/Dirk_From_Statefarm
Summary: All mistakes are mine





	Protected

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine

Vomiting blood onto a snowy hiking path was not something I had particularly wanted to happen. The muscles along my abdomen clenched as my body curled forward with heaving breaths. The other people around me kept silent. Though an older woman stepped slightly closer in a silent offering for me to lean on her when I would eventually stand up. God, if there is one, put me out of my misery. This wasn’t any good quality of life. Was living during the end of the world going to offer that? No, no it was not. To which the world had seemed to prove for the hundredth time now. As I slowly started standing, a wave of pain and nausea washed over me and had me doubling over to puke up a mixture of the minimal food we had earlier and blood again. Somewhere in front of me there was an enraged shriek that was followed by a defensive hiss.  
“B-bear.” The older woman that had moved closer helped me stand fully, keeping a hand around my back to keep me in place. The ‘leader’ turned towards me slightly, pale eyes darting between Acne and me. Acne lunged forward, shoving Bear face first into the ground and slamming her elbow into his spine. The line of people, five to be exact (me making it six), shuffled backwards. My mind wandered to a few minutes ago, recalling how Acne had growled and shoved the metal bat into my stomach. Even now I wasn’t too sure what I had done to anger her. Just that once I started curling down, hands grabbed my hair and crushed my face into a knee. Bear had come back moments later, dropping the dead wolf to the ground and shrieking. Which leads to right now.  
“You’re lucky, girl.” My head lolled to the side as I looked towards one of the men.  
“I ain’t feelin’ lucky.” I sniffled, grimacing as I snorted blood back into my nose.  
“That ‘Bear’ protects you. You’re gonna live. All of us will probably be slaughtered for food later one.” Glancing forward, my eyes scanned over the events unfolding. He had pinned Acne down, knees digging into her shoulders while he hunched down over her and screamed. Part of me was disgusted with how I felt a small sense of pride.  
“They won’t-”  
“They will!”  
“Some of the others have staked their own claims! Not all of us will die!” Two other people shrunk in themselves, grimacing at the memories of those moments. Three of us were claimed and three of us were not. It would probably mean more food for us if the others were killed off.  
‘I’ve gone insane. I shouldn’t even be okay with this…’ One of the newest catches cleared her throat, stepping into view.  
“Staked their claims? W-what are you..you talking about?” None of the others spoke up, so I assumed it was going to be me that would tell her the wonders of being a claim.  
“When one of Them stake a claim, they will protect you from others and make sure you are the first fed within the group. They’ll guard you at night and even show...affection? It’s the closest thing you’re gonna get to dating out here.”  
“So you’re dating...th-the leader?”  
“That’s the best question I’ve heard all day. Look, kid. I don’t care if it means I’m shacking up with an undead guy. If it means I’m living to see tomorrow then I’ll go with the flow.” Her face twisted with a mixture of disgust and fear as she moved back to her place in line.  
“Speaking of your undead guy.” A small groan left me as I was forced to stand by myself, body slumping into his gratefully when he got close enough. A face pressed into the side of my neck, sniffing slightly. His hands lightly prodded at stomach, attempting to asses the damage without lifting my shirt.  
“Jeez. I puke blood twice and suddenly I need to be coddled.” There was a displeased grumble, to which I made a small sound in return. “Don't get upset. Just messing with you.” There was a small sound of startlement next to me. Acne had decided to drape herself over her trophy, seeking comfort from her. The girl that had asked about claims scampered over to the other three who had yet to be claimed.  
“Ain't this just great.” I looked over to Acne’s claim. “Just one big cuddle party.” Bear hissed slightly, apparently still upset. The male moved towards my face, visibly distraught with my bloody nose and busted lip. A thumb swiped over the busted skin and smeared even more blood across my face.  
“God you're embarrassing. Stop poking and prodding.” An almost inaudible whine sounded next to my ear as he slumped down again. “Ugh. Bear. No.” Another whine, slightly louder. “Bear.” Hands tugged my hips closer with yet another whine. “You're absolutely insufferable.” I lifted my bound hands, dropping them around his neck and standing on my toes to nuzzle at his neck properly. A pleased sound left the back of his throat, to which I returned a much quieter one. Looks like I was making it to tomorrow. 


End file.
